


【AOT/艾笠】勇敢的心

by aminor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aminor/pseuds/aminor
Summary: HP Paro15岁三笠和艾伦在霍格沃茨的一段故事
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【AOT/艾笠】勇敢的心

01\. 大难临头的男孩

如果时间能够倒流，艾伦·耶格尔在昏暗闷热的塔楼里想，我一定要对当初那个选了占卜课的自己施一个昏迷咒。

魁地奇的半决赛很快就要举行，而现在外面天气晴朗，简直是为练习量身定做的天气。作为击球手的他、追球手的让和科尼，他们几个一致认为，这是为格兰芬多争取荣誉的大好机会，赛前加练至关重要——为此，即使不去上几次占卜课，也是无伤大雅、甚至可以说再好不过的。

可格兰芬多的院长利威尔教授却不这样认为，他拒绝在他们的请假条上签字，并说：“除了魁地奇，你们总得用些什么东西，去填充一下你们那空空如也的大脑——哪怕是毫无用处的占卜呢。”

当然，艾伦不认为教授是不在乎魁地奇奖杯——毕竟他在校时就是格兰芬多的找球手兼队长，有他参加的比赛，冠军从未旁落。而现在，他之所以觉得没必要加练，原因肯定都出在他们现任的找球手身上。

在之前和拉文克劳的比赛中，他们的找球手三笠·阿克曼在开赛不到十分钟内就抓到金色飞贼、结束了比赛，而这甚至算不上她最好的成绩——其他学院的人经常冷嘲热讽地说，格兰芬多哪怕只派三笠一个人出场，也照样可以赢。

这样的说法，似乎让其余人面上无光，可惜是事实——三笠动态视力绝佳、飞行技巧和应变能力更是无可挑剔，赛场上的她，就是一道捉摸不透的影子，很难说到底是她还是金色飞贼速度更快。

除此之外，她还有着年级最好的成绩，连让所有人昏昏欲睡的魔法史也不例外——艾伦至今不懂她是怎么做到看起来像在神游天外，可还是能写出一整卷羊皮纸的论文、并且考试取得满分的。

和艾伦同寝室的科尼说：“幸亏我妈妈不知道三笠，要是让她知道有这么完美的同龄人，那我耳边可别想安静了。”

艾伦闻言忍不住翻了个白眼——你妈妈是不知道，可我妈妈知道。我妈妈非但知道，她甚至还更希望三笠才是她的小孩呢。

三笠的父母都是傲罗，在前些年黑魔王横行其道时，他们都死于食死徒手下。但心狠手辣的食死徒却没有马上将她杀死，而是用钻心咒折磨她——也正因如此，赶来救援的傲罗才能将她救下、并将杀害她父母的食死徒关进阿兹卡班。

三笠被送进艾伦父亲格里沙工作的圣芒戈魔法医院，钻心咒即使是成年巫师也未必能承受，可她挺过来了。在圣芒戈躺了一个多月后，格里沙将她从医院接回自己家，他与三笠的父亲在霍格沃茨念书时，曾是同寝室的好友，自然无法对好友的女儿置之不理。

于是，艾伦与三笠开始在同一个屋檐下朝夕相对的生活，来到霍格沃茨前，他经常听到的，是三笠更懂事、三笠更听话；来上学之后，就变成了艾伦你要多学学三笠，不要总惹麻烦，三笠你要多照看他……他听到耳朵长茧，几乎将这些说辞倒背如流，成天为了这个和妈妈在信里大战一百回合，气得卡露拉给他寄了好几次吼叫信，猫头鹰看到他都要绕着飞。

而这样的争吵次数多了，他便顺带着看到三笠也觉得有几分逆反情绪——好嘛，他们都更喜欢你，那干脆你去做耶格尔家的女儿好了。

可不论他态度如何，三笠对他的态度从来一如既往，她话不多、表情也总是很淡，不管他说什么，她都不会生气。选要上的课也好、要不要去霍格莫德过周末也好、圣诞节是否留校也好，她最常说的一句话就是“我和你一起”，他有时觉得不满，会便抗议说：“我又不是你儿子也不是你弟弟，你不用每分每秒都跟着我吧！”

他说完，心中也知道这样的话有些过分——但他又存着些试探的心思：我都这么发火了，你总该有点相应的表示了吧？

可是没有，三笠只是低下头，什么也不说，可行动照旧。

严格来说，他们现在其实也正在冷战，起因是她写信回家的时候，向卡露拉透露了他的毕业志愿，他写了自己要成为傲罗——这绝对是卡露拉最不想让他从事的职业，没有之一。

果不其然，早饭的时候，猫头鹰把来自卡露拉的信件像下雨一样丢在他面前，他气得感觉自己头顶在冒烟：“三笠！你居然向妈妈告密！”

尽管他从小就嚷嚷着自己长大了要做傲罗，但这就像每个人小时候都会说自己将来长大要成为伟人一样，可能只是随口说说，并没几个能真正做到。但他们现在这个年纪，已经算不得是小孩了。

“你没说不可以说。”三笠不为所动。

“这种事，用头发想都知道不可以说吧？她对当傲罗什么态度，你又不是不知道！”

“当傲罗是很危险的事，你不能瞒着她。”三笠回答。

“在你眼里，我是那种会害怕危险的人吗？”

他们两个谁也说服不了谁，最后闹得不欢而散。于是这节占卜课也没有坐在一起，她和赫奇帕奇那个叫萨沙的女生坐在一起，萨沙已经靠着椅子睡得昏天黑地，三笠对着自己面前的水晶球，看起来也心不在焉——说起来，占卜可能是三笠·阿克曼唯一不擅长的科目了。

总是愁容满面的尼克教授正在挨个检查同学们的作业，艾伦的作业虽是他昨晚临时编的，但他自觉编得还不错。

他洋洋洒洒地写，因为水星逆行，所以明天会出现不顺利，这很合情理，毕竟明天有利威尔教授的黑魔法防御术课，他从来不会让任何一个学生轻松度过，而艾伦又是他最喜欢拎出来做示范的对象，他自然比旁人承担着更高的风险。此外，水星的影响将会延续一整个月，所以他下周将会发生流血事件，因为那天有韩吉教授的神奇动物保护课，毕竟谁都不知道，她会又带来什么读作“有趣”、写作“危险”的生物来给大家。

等待的过程总是无聊的，旁边几个同学在桌下偷偷翻着《预言家日报》，一边窃窃私语，讨论得好不激烈，艾伦好奇地问：“有什么大新闻吗？”

“你没看吗？”身边的同学顺手将报纸递给他，头版是魔法部部长匹克斯先生发表讲话的照片，他光秃秃的头顶在灯光下闪闪发亮，“阿兹卡班有一批食死徒越狱了！而且据说有个预言，说黑魔王最后一个灵魂碎片重新出现——”

“咣当”一声响，睡意浓重的塔楼里有什么东西炸开了。艾伦连忙抬头去看，就看到尼克教授那总是愁容密布、皱纹比愁容更密布的脸上，显露出万分惊恐的表情，他对着桌上碎裂的水晶球，指着一个人说：“不祥！非常——非常的不祥！”

尼克教授嘴里从来都没什么好话，大家都见怪不怪。艾伦顺着他手指看过去，这次的倒霉鬼是三笠，只见她一脸平静地坐在那里，面前是空空如也的一卷羊皮纸，艾伦心想，看在梅林袜子的份上，总不能因为她没写作业，就要被指着鼻子说“不祥”吧？

但是，三笠居然也会不写作业！他决定要记下这件事，下次写信时假装不经意地转告卡露拉。

但下一秒尼克教授的话却让所有人震惊，他声音发颤地说：“你身后附着的黑暗力量……灾祸……越来越近——”

三笠面无表情地转了转眼珠，抬眼看了他一眼，满脸都写着无动于衷。尼克教授却继续道：“不止是你，你身边的人、重要的人也会被波及……”

他皱纹密布的脸倏然转向另一边，视线落在艾伦身上：“会有人遇到生命危险……”伴着他尖锐的话音，又是“嘭”一声响，艾伦面前的水晶球也砰然炸开，三笠原本波澜不惊的脸色一下就变了。

有人发出尖叫，一片混乱和恐慌中，一直在打瞌睡的萨沙·布劳斯被吵醒，她揉了揉眼睛，环顾四周，然后发出一声惊呼：“哎？尼克教授怎么晕倒了？！”

02\. 不祥的预兆

尼克教授的预言，水平起伏很大，有时他能准确预测到将会发生的事，有时却连明天的天气也说不准。因此有人对他的话奉为圭臬，也有人嗤之以鼻。艾伦从来都是后者，这次也不例外。

“难得我觉得这次的作业写得不错，结果他竟然没看！”午餐时，他对另一位好友阿尔明抱怨道。

“所以，尼克教授预言了三笠和你会遭遇不测，然后就晕过去了？”阿尔明问道。

“对，那个乌鸦嘴，说三笠身上有什么邪恶力量，然后我也会跟着倒霉，简直一派胡言……他乱说一通然后还把自己说晕过去了。”艾伦用勺子把面前的南瓜馅饼搅得一团糟，“我们一起把他送去了校医院，不过佩特拉小姐说他只是受到惊吓，没什么事。”

“但是……”三笠正要开口，艾伦便打断她：“你肯定又要说 ‘那你也还是要多加小心 ’这种话，是不是？”

“对，你的确应该多加小心。”三笠不为所动地回答。

艾伦：“都说不要相信那个神神叨叨的家伙了！”

三笠：“可是多加小心总是没错的。”

他们两个死死盯着对方，谁也不肯退一步，阿尔明夹在中间：“好啦，今天这个蛋奶布丁挺好吃的，你们也来试试啊。”

因为一直在讲话，他们吃得很慢，有不少人已经走了，艾伦决定接受阿尔明的意见，试试那个布丁——三笠喜欢吃这些，他这么想着，又打算帮她也拿一个。

但就在这时，他听到身后有什么东西急速冲来的风声——成天和游走球打交道的本能，让他侧身一避，但还是没完全闪开，一把餐刀破空而来，擦过他脸颊，“咚”得一下钉在他面前的餐桌上。

他伸手一摸，脸颊应该是被擦伤，摸了一手血，回过头去看，隔壁长桌几个一直和他们不对付的斯莱特林同学站在那，不怀好意地冲他挥着手：“啊，耶格尔，对不住，没看到你，我们正练习漂浮咒呢！”

艾伦自认为不喜欢主动找麻烦，但对方将麻烦怼到他鼻子下面，他也不会假装看不到，他正要起来反击，却有人比他反应更快——

三笠拦在他身前，魔杖直指对方，面无表情地说：“向艾伦道歉。”

“喂三笠！不关你的事！”艾伦伸手去拽她的袍子，但她不为所动，仍是死死盯着对方，斯莱特林那几个家伙爆发出一阵大笑：“怎么了，耶格尔？说真的，你是不是对阿克曼用了迷情剂？不然的话，你是怎么把阿克曼迷成这样——”

说话的男生声音突然消失了，三笠的无声咒已经用得相当熟练，她的魔杖垂下来，对面人已经捂着喉咙，嘴巴一张一合却出不了声，面色涨得通红。

三笠说：“想练咒语，我随时都可以奉陪。”

“只要你们有这个胆量。”

“三笠、艾伦……我们走吧，别理他们了。”阿尔明两手分别拖住两个好友，趁看热闹的人越聚越多、事情闹大之前，把他们带离了现场。

他们走在走廊上，三笠说：“艾伦，你脸上的伤，要帮你处理一下吗？疼不——”

只是很浅的一道伤口，即使不管它，也很快就能长好，可他心里就是没由来一阵烦躁，说不上是因为被找茬、或者是因为那些难听的话，或者两者都有，他不耐烦地挥手别开三笠的胳膊：“不疼！都说了不关你的事，我自己能处理！”

“可是还在流血……”

“三笠，我真的不是你弟弟也不是你儿子，更不是什么都不会的笨蛋！用不着你时时刻刻都帮我出头！”

“艾伦！你好端端发什么火啊！”阿尔明拖住他，“三笠当然是因为担心你，才——”

“我不用她担心我！”没想到阿尔明也不站在他这边，他气得口不择言，甩开阿尔明的手自己就要往前走，三笠嘴唇翕动，似乎想辩解什么，可最后只是视线低垂，什么也没说。

他心里突然一软——他这是在做什么？他是明知道三笠不善言辞，明知道不管他说什么，她肯定都不会还击，所以才这么肆无忌惮地出言不逊吗？

“我……”他稍微冷静下来，却又放不下面子马上就道歉，但话没说完，就看到刚才那几个惹事的斯莱特林出现在走廊尽头，为首那人一脸不怀好意地举起了魔杖。

三笠走在最后，他来不及细想，伸手就拖住她的手臂，把她拽来了身后——下一秒他就觉得自己好像被什么击中了，顿时痛得像是被带着倒刺的刀连续捅了又拔出，根本直不起腰来。三笠和阿尔明扶住他，他听到他们两个焦急的声音：“艾伦、艾伦？你怎么了？没事吧？”

他捂着自己的胃，后知后觉地想，看在梅林的份上，我可是个巫师啊——为什么我的本能不是念防御咒、而是蠢到用身体去挡咒语？

艾伦痛得浑身发抖，冷汗如雨下，脸色白得像学校里的幽灵，阿尔明想扶他站起来，他都站不稳。看到他这样的窘态，对面人发出得意的大笑，他举着魔杖，洋洋得意地说：“耶格尔，你怎么了？还站得起来吗？”然后看到他痛苦的样子，笑得更加幸灾乐祸起来。

“混账——”艾伦一手撑着地，咬着牙，他一想到这些家伙是想要用这样的咒语去偷袭三笠，就更加怒火中烧，心想一定要站起来，给那些家伙点颜色瞧瞧。

但他还没来得及，就听到对面的笑声戛然而止，三笠用谁也没看清的速度抽出魔杖，像是挥舞着当空斩下的利剑，对面的人急忙举起魔杖防御：“盔甲护身！”

但没有用，三笠的魔咒势不可挡地撞破那个不堪一击的防护咒，在周围人的惊呼中，宛如真的利刃一般，划开他的长袍和皮肤，顿时血如泉涌，转眼就把白色的衬衫浸成红色。

她看着那人尖叫哀嚎着倒在地上，脸上阴沉的表情让周围看热闹的同学都忍不住退多一步，生怕会被波及——虽然不知道她念的是什么咒语，但显然不是会出现在教学大纲里的内容。

她看着对方流血、发出痛呼，神情无动于衷，黑色的眼珠像是黑沉的死水，她杖尖垂下，一步一步向对方走过去，一边说：“我说过，想练习咒语的话，我随时奉陪。”

她在那人面前居高临下地站定：“同样的话，不要再让我说第二遍。”

“可恶！你——”那人痛得说不出完整的句子，伤口明明不深，血却止不住，而且非常疼，“你这是什么黑魔法——”

“吵死了，你们在干什么？”

一个声音传过来，围观的同学恨不得立刻作鸟兽散，利威尔教授面色阴沉地走过来：“出什么事了？”

他很快了解了情况，顺带着检查了两边“伤员”的情况，魔杖一挥，解除了艾伦这边的咒语，又帮斯莱特林的同学治好了伤口：“走廊里不能使用魔法。斯莱特林扣二十分，格兰芬多扣二十分——你们两个最好再去佩特拉那里看看。”

“可是教授，是他们先动手的！”艾伦额头上还挂着冷汗，他辩白道，“三笠只是——”

被他这么一说，利威尔似乎又想起了什么，他视线转向三笠，说：“三笠·阿克曼使用违禁咒语，格兰芬多再扣三十分，罚一个星期禁闭，给我去打扫奖杯陈列室，不许用魔法。”

“哈？教授，明明——”艾伦不服气地还要继续争论，阿尔明拉住他，就听利威尔继续跟三笠说：“还有，你来一趟办公室，那个咒语是在哪学来的，你给我交代清楚。”

不到半天时间，三笠·阿克曼在占卜课上被预言有黑暗力量附身、尼克教授晕倒、还有她在走廊上用违禁咒语的事情，就已经传遍全校。再加上本日《预言家日报》上食死徒越狱的新闻、黑魔王灵魂碎片重新出现的传言……

一时间，不论走到哪里，所有人都在议论这个。

“三笠·阿克曼？她父母不是被食死徒杀死的吗？她怎么可能会和黑魔王有关系啊。”

“对啊，而且她是个格兰芬多吧？”

“是什么学院根本无所谓吧！而且，她今天用的那个魔咒，肯定是黑魔法，我就在现场，直接穿过防护咒、血流了一地，根本止不住——”

“哪有你说的那么夸张啊？”

“如果不是黑魔法，那利威尔教授也不用那么严肃吧？他教黑魔法防御术的，连他都觉得有问题，那……”

流言蜚语的传播速度比金色飞贼的飞行速度更快，等到晚上，三笠关完禁闭出来的时候，路过的人看她的眼神，都已经变得不同了。

“三笠！”阿尔明看到她走过来，远远冲她招手，“利威尔教授没有为难你吧？”

她摇摇头：“那个洁癖矮子教授只是想找人去打扫陈列室而已。”

阿尔明一把捂住她的嘴：“这要是被听到，你还得再去打扫一个礼拜吧！”

艾伦走在他们旁边，事情发生之前他们刚刚吵了架，他心里想道歉、又想道谢、又想问问她怎么样了，但话到嘴边又说不出口，正在他纠结的时候，三笠小声问他：“艾伦，你没事了吧？”

他飞快地顺着这个台阶滑了下来：“嗯，早就没事了。你那个赫奇帕奇的朋友替你从厨房拿了些吃的，放在公共休息室里，我们快回去吧。”

他们一起往回走，路上有人路过他们，都不自觉地自动绕开个圈子，似乎生怕走近就会沾染上什么。三笠留意到旁人的反常，还没来得及问，就感觉头顶好像有呼呼风声，一抬头，就看到城堡走廊上悬挂的盔甲劈头盖脸从天而降，重重砸向他们——三笠连忙搂住身边两个好友，就地向一旁滚去，纵使她反应很快，可都还是不可避免地受了点伤。

艾伦的额头擦破了，血顺着眼睛流下来，他伸手一抹，就把血抹了一脸，看起来更可怕了，周围路过的同学尖叫着跑开：“果然！果然尼克教授的预言是真的！”

“阿克曼真的是被黑暗力量附身了吗？”

“教授不是说了吗？她身边的人都会遭遇不测、会有生命危险！”

“喂！再胡说八道的话，小心我不客气！”艾伦气冲冲地冲那些人喊道，三笠坐在地上，她低头看了看自己的手掌，手心擦破了些皮，有一点血丝渗出来，阿尔明担心地问：“三笠，你没事吧？”

她置若罔闻，脑子里一时间只有尼克教授那尖锐的嗓音。

“你身后附着的黑暗力量和邪恶越来越近。”

“你身边重要的人也会有生命危险。”

……

“喂，三笠，怎么了？”艾伦看她坐在地上半天不动，“脚崴了吗？”

他说着便要伸手来拉她，可还没碰到她袖子，三笠就像被烫了一样向后躲开，然后她飞速地站起身，只低低说了句：“我没事。”就头也不回地跑开了。

03.有求必应屋

这件事以出人意料的热度在学生间持续蔓延，吃早饭的时候、去上课的路上、图书馆里……不管走到哪里，都能听到有人在议论。

“三笠·阿克曼？”艾伦和阿尔明在草药课开始前，听到身后有几个人在窃窃私语，“所以她真的是黑魔王的继承人吗？”

“即使不是，她肯定也有在练习黑魔法吧，我听说，昨天她在走廊用的魔咒，搞得血流成河，利威尔教授发了好大的火……”

这也传得太离谱了吧？流那么一点血就是“血流成河”、被罚去陈列室打扫就是“发好大的火”——那利威尔教授岂不是天天都在生气？毕竟他三天两头就会抓几个人去打扫卫生。

坐在前排的艾伦翻了个白眼，他想站起来反驳那几个嘴碎的家伙，可阿尔明似乎早就知道他心中所想，立刻拉住他：“别冲动啊艾伦，不然格兰芬多又要被扣分了！”

算了，为了学院——他咬牙坐在位置上，逼着自己盯着书页上的图鉴，可后面的人对话显然不是到此为止，有人继续说：“对了，阿克曼的父母是被食死徒杀死的，这个你们都知道吧？”

“知道啊，怎么了吗？”

“原来她小时候被那个食死徒用钻心咒折磨过，要知道多少成年巫师都因为受不了疯掉了……她居然没什么事，说不定……”

“你别卖关子了，说不定什么啊？”

“说不定她本来就是个怪胎吧？你看她平时也不怎么说话，看着阴沉沉的……”

艾伦的脸色一下就变得难看起来——他们知道什么？凭借三言两语不知真假的传言，就能这样用别人遭遇过的不幸、反过来对一个人妄下定论吗？

他永远都记得三笠刚来他家的时候，因为给她准备的房间还没收拾好，她开始是借住在他的卧室里的。

在她家出事前，他们也经常一起玩，那时候他觉得她是个有些粘人、但很有活力的女孩，她总是追在自己身后，裙摆被风吹起，像只白色的小蝴蝶。她可以轻易地用魔法让野花盛开，然后把它们编成花环，红着脸将花环戴在他头上。

尽管他嘴上总说着我才不要这么女孩子气的东西，可却还是会把花环带回家，挂在床头，一直到它们干瘪枯萎，都没有舍得扔。

他当然不喜欢干瘪枯萎的鲜花，他喜欢女孩脸上无忧无虑的笑容。

可等她住来他们家的时候，已经像完全变了一个人。她不再有开心的笑，话也变得很少，他能听到她在夜里偷偷哭，有时候还会尖叫着从噩梦中惊醒。

都是那些坏人害的，他在心中狠狠地想，是那些坏人夺走了她的快乐和笑容。

那时候他就决定了，将来他要成为一名傲罗，要亲手将那些践踏别人笑容的人，全部关进阿兹卡班，一个也不许留在这个世界上。

那些人的对话还在继续，有人补充道：“啊，还有还有，我刚入学的时候听说过，她之所以会被分到格兰芬多，是她自己跟分院帽要求的！”

“还能这样吗？”

“她不是总和艾伦·耶格尔在一起吗，当时耶格尔已经被分到格兰芬多，她就跟分院帽说，我要和艾伦在一起——就这样咯。”

“难怪我从她身上看不到什么格兰芬多的品质呢……”

艾伦忍无可忍，他狠狠把课本摔在桌子上，踢开椅子站了起来：“喂，你们有完没完？胡编乱造也得有个限度吧？”

讲闲话的人被抓了个正着，脸上神情好不尴尬，却仍是嘴硬：“怎么了？哪一点不是事实？”

艾伦正要反驳，视线一抬，就看到三笠抱着书本，站在教室后门口，她刚才被格兰芬多负责魁地奇的教授米克叫去说一些比赛的事情，所以晚来一步——但看她的表情，那些话，她显然都听到了。

说闲话的人不怕艾伦，却有些害怕被这位传言中“黑魔王继承人”打击报复，看到她出现，忍不住往旁边缩了一缩，三笠将这样明显的畏惧看在眼里，眼皮轻轻一落，就把情绪全部藏在里面。

阿尔明叫她：“三笠，过来吧，快上课了。”

三笠却向后退了半步、然后一步、最后她直接转身走开，显然不打算上这节课了。

“喂，三笠——”艾伦说着就想追上去，可负责草药课的芬格尔教授已经夹着书本走进来了，她微笑着问：“耶格尔，要上课了哦，你要去哪？”

他只好悻悻地坐下，心里给后面那群嘴碎的混账狠狠记了一笔。

但这件事的连锁反应还远未结束。那节课结束之后，三笠就开始单独行动了——她成绩太过优秀，有些教授允许她偶尔不来上课，于是连着几天，他们愣是没在课堂上见到她的身影。吃饭的时候，她也只是匆匆吃两口就走，也不过来和他们坐在一起，阿尔明好几次想走过去叫她，却只会让她走得更快。

于是他们只能在格兰芬多女生宿舍的塔楼下堵人，周围人来来往往，不时向他们投来怪异的注视，艾伦把脸埋在围巾里，嘟囔道：“下一次，我一定要好好收拾那群胡说八道的混蛋……”

“三笠下来了！”阿尔明拉住他，他们连忙一起拦在了她面前。

“喂，你最近这是要怎样？”明明来的路上，艾伦还想着要好好说话，可一开口，却好像又是在兴师问罪的语气，他被阿尔明踩了一脚，便悻悻地闭嘴。

阿尔明说：“三笠，你最近为什么一直躲着我们？”

“是因为那些流言，”阿尔明问，“对吗？”

三笠既不承认，也不否认，但也不看他们任何一人的眼睛。

“三笠，说真的，你不会真觉得那是真的吧？别人胡说八道就算了，你也觉得自己是什么黑魔法的继承人，身上有什么邪恶力量吗？”艾伦急冲冲地接过话茬，“你清醒一点行不行！占卜课的作业，你也没少编吧？尼克教授说过多少人不祥，也没见谁真的就——”

这倒是真话，一起绞尽脑汁编纂每周的占卜课作业，是他们两个自长大以来，相处最和平的时刻——因为都不怎么擅长，他们可以非常心平气和地分享瞎编的技巧、为对方之后一周“不幸”的运势出谋划策。

三笠低头注视着自己的鞋尖，轻声说：“尼克教授说，我身边的人、重要的人……也会有生命危险。”

“信他才有鬼啊——”

“可是那一天，你先是被餐刀划伤、又被咒语打中、我们晚上还差点被盔甲砸到……”

“巧合而已啊！我现在不是还好端端的吗？而且，谁会真的信这些啊拜托！”

“我会。”她突然抬起头来，望着他的眼睛认真地回答，“只要是和艾伦有关的事，我都……”

她都没办法置之不理、当作从未听过。

她的眼睛那样黑，像是无星也无月的夜空，是多看一秒，都会被吸进去的深不见底。

艾伦不禁呼吸一滞，一时没接上话。

“所以……不管是真是假，还是请你们和我保持距离吧。”她说完，就要绕开他们下楼。情急之下，艾伦一把拉住她的手，气得声音几乎喷火：“保持距离？开什么玩笑？”

三笠没有回头看他，她的声音很轻，听起来却又很重——她用他说过的话回答了他：“反正你不是我弟弟、也不是我儿子，不是吗？”

艾伦愣住，手不禁松开，她就头也不回地走开了。

然而，她出于善意的规避却似乎反向助长了流言——“所以传言是真的吗？你看，连平时总和她在一起的耶格尔和阿诺德都不跟她一起了。”

“真的吗？！”

“我觉得有些夸张了吧……阿克曼不像那样的人啊。我昨晚在图书馆碰到她，她还帮我找到了一本很难找的变形课咒语书呢……”

“别天真了，就算是黑魔王，也不会把 ‘我是黑魔王 ’写在额头上给你看吧？”

三笠平时为人并不热络，大部分时间都和他们两个在一起，剩下就是魁地奇训练、和偶尔因为出言不逊而被利威尔教授罚去打扫卫生。格兰芬多同级的同学里，她也没多少要好的朋友，倒是与赫奇帕奇那个成天惦记着溜去厨房、和家养小精灵们拿宵夜的萨沙·布劳斯关系更好。

但她显然是害怕牵扯到身边所有人，现在连萨沙也说，经常看不到她，不知道她去了哪里、都在做什么。

这天早餐时间，猫头鹰将卡露拉的信丢在他面前的碟子里，他把煎蛋囫囵塞进嘴里，腾出手撕开信，看完却沉默了。

卡露拉不知道学校里发生了些什么，仍旧是老调重弹地说着他已经会背的叮嘱，好好学习、不要惹事、照顾好自己、也要照顾好三笠……

但最后她又写：“我今天收拾房间，发现了这张照片，之前还以为找不到了呢，原来夹在书里。小时候的艾伦和三笠真可爱啊。

希望快点到圣诞假期，迫不及待地想见到你们。

吻你，也吻三笠，希望你们一切都好。

爱你们的妈妈。”

照片夹在信的后面，拍摄于三笠刚来他们家那年、大家一起过的第一个圣诞节。卡露拉布置了精美的圣诞树，因为不知道三笠到底喜欢什么，于是格里沙、卡露拉加上他，他们三个一起准备了许多礼物给她——从噼啪爆炸牌到会自动梳理头发的魔法发梳，什么都有，圣诞树下堆满礼物盒，一半都是要给她的。

他记得那时候，三笠还是不怎么会笑，收到这样多的礼物，反倒让她有些无措。他当时不懂她的心情，还以为每一件她都不喜欢，便直截了当地问她：“你都不喜欢吗？那不如你直接说，你想要什么吧，我都可以送你。”

小孩子讲大话不打草稿，他大言不惭地说完，却发现对面的女孩哭了。

遭遇过那样的变故后，她虽然不再笑，却也从未当着他们的面掉过眼泪，艾伦被吓坏了：“喂……三笠，你哭什么啊？你、你别哭啊。”

后来，她在卡露拉的安抚下终于止住了眼泪，格里沙准备好了相机，他们四人一起在圣诞树下拍了合影——后排的父母在照片上冲他挥手，前排的自己牵着三笠的手，她刚刚哭过，因此神情看起来怯生生的，可她脸上有笑容，虽然只有一点点。

现在的艾伦看着这张照片，心里像是有一整个坩埚被打翻，里面装的是他在魔药课上调制出的、不知道能有什么功效的诡异药水，十分五味杂陈。

平时他总说，不要三笠总跟着他，就算是一家人，也不用时时刻刻都在一起。可现在她真的不出现，他却觉得好像少掉一条手臂，跟阿尔明一起走在路上，总是下意识要再多等一等，好像她只是落后半步，马上就会跟上来。

他心情郁闷，连带着学习效率也十分低下，利威尔教授布置的黑魔法防御术作业他还没写完就睡着了。等他醒过来，公共休息室就只剩他一个人，壁炉里发出细微的噼啪声，他正准备收拾东西起来，就看到一个熟悉的身影一闪而过。

是三笠。

他本能地想要叫住她，可转念一想，这么晚了，她要去哪？在走廊上夜游被抓到可是要扣分、还要关禁闭的——这话通常都是三笠跟他说，万万没想到，她居然也会在晚上悄悄出去！

艾伦把自己的书本胡乱一卷，塞到休息室的架子上，然后偷偷跟了上去。

也许是害怕被人发现，她走得很快，艾伦不敢跟得太近，可没想到不过转了个弯，三笠就不见了。

走廊上空空如也，连个幽灵都没有。

艾伦傻眼了，他往前跑了两步，四下张望一圈，的确没有她的身影——不可能啊，学校里不能幻影移形，当然他们也还没学到这里，不过也许三笠可以做到也说不定——等等，所以她到底去了哪？！

许久没见到三笠的烦躁、明明就近在咫尺却转眼把她跟丢的懊恼，让他心中窜起一捧火气，不禁一拳捶上墙壁：“我只是想见她而已啊！”

但预想中的疼痛并没有出现，墙壁似乎变成柔软的幕布，他失去平衡，一头栽了进去。

艾伦·耶格尔摔倒在一堆窗帘里。

他从柔软的布料中爬起来，这里的确是霍格沃茨没错，房间和普通教室没什么区别，他前面挂着一圈厚厚的天鹅绒布料，像是舞台帷幕。

“三笠？”他试着出声叫她的名字，然后伸手掀开面前的帘子，一时愣在原地。

空旷的房间中央，有一面高度直达天花板的镜子，三笠抱着膝盖，坐在它前方不远处，她仰头望着镜面，目光中有些小心翼翼、又有些贪婪，像是在看什么极为罕有的珍宝。

那镜面最开始平静光滑，只倒映出少女洁白的面孔和深色的巫师袍，可转瞬间，镜面里波纹流转，随即有人影浮现，艾伦不禁捂住嘴、好让自己别惊叫出声。

他在镜子里看到了三笠的爸爸妈妈，还有小时候的三笠——她的妈妈正笑着帮她将黑色的长发束起，爸爸在一旁微笑着看着她们，脸上的幸福几乎要满到溢出。

随即画面变幻，是蒸汽弥漫的国王十字车站，九又四分之三站台上，阿克曼夫妇与耶格尔夫妇并肩站在一起，朝着车厢里的他们挥手——画面那样逼真，好像是真的发生过一般。

镜中画面不断更迭，却总都是她父母仍在的场景，艾伦突然想起小时候他说，不管你想要什么，我都可以送给你——那时候三笠哭了。

而直到现在，他才真正、完全地明白，那时她为什么会哭。

她最想要的礼物，他永远都没办法送给她。

这世界上的任何人都不能。

于是他不敢走上前去，生怕将镜中那虚假甜美的幻象打破，他将自己藏在厚厚的帷幕后，看三笠抱着膝盖、将头埋了下去。

她没发出声音，可他就是知道，她一定在哭。

04\. 呼神护卫

三笠在那面镜子前坐了一宿，他也在帘子后看了她一宿，第二天也不知道怎么的，突然就回到了走廊上——已经有人开始前往礼堂吃早饭了，艾伦愣了一愣，然后一拍脑门：糟了，第一节课就是黑魔法防御术，可他昨天压根没把作业写完！

果不其然，利威尔教授对他报以了言辞与行动上的双重打击，他说：“耶格尔，我记得你的志向是傲罗没错吧？但我得提醒你，这个职业不适合连课堂作业都交不出来的人。”

一起上课的斯莱特林们发出了阴阳怪气的笑声，平时他一定会为此生气，但今天没有，他满心装的都是另外一件事。

下课后，他追上了利威尔教授：“那个，教授，我能问您一个问题吗？”

“如果是不写作业还想成为傲罗的方法，”利威尔瞥了他一眼，“没有那种东西。”

“不是的！”艾伦急匆匆地打断他，“我是想问，您知不知道……学校里可能会有一种镜子，它可、可以……”

“可以什么？”利威尔皱了皱眉。

“……可以看到死去的人？”

利威尔掀起眼皮，锐利的目光在他脸上逡巡一圈，似乎像是在评判他话中的真实性：“你在哪看到的？”

“呃……我没有看见过……”他是真的不知道，“不是，我也不知道，就只是想问问……”

他越描越黑，心里大呼不妙，早知道应该先问问渊博的阿尔明，而不是一心急就跑来问利威尔教授——他很大可能会觉得自己是被游走球撞坏了脑子，或者干脆又找借口罚他去打扫卫生。

但利威尔教授思忖片刻，最后却说：“如果你是看到的，我劝你别试图再去找它。”

“啊？为什么？”

“因为在那面镜子里，人会看到自己最想要的东西。”

艾伦反问：“可是……那不是很好吗？”

“想要的东西能看到、却得不到……这会让人发疯。”利威尔教授回答，“还有，别试图去挽回已经死去的人——这是我的忠告。”

他扔下这样一句话，便头也不回地走开了，艾伦魂不守舍地站在走廊里，阿尔明从后面跑过来：“艾伦，你怎么了？要准备去上神奇动物保护课了。”

去上课的路上，他们遇到了三笠的室友，他急忙追过去问：“最近三笠晚上会出去吗？”

“啊？你指什么？”同寝室的女生疑惑地问。

“就是夜里，她有没有经常一个人去哪里？”

“我没留意过……不过你这么一说，我最近早上起来的时候，她都是不在的，不知道是没回来，还是已经走了。”

艾伦随口道了谢，便又陷入了沉默，利威尔教授说不要沉溺于那面镜子——可着这样看，昨晚肯定不是三笠第一次去那个房间了。

想要却无法得到的东西，会让人发疯。利威尔教授的话不断在他心中回响，他愤愤地攥紧了拳头——心想，我一定要阻止三笠这个傻瓜。

可是……艾伦心中没由来地涌现出一种颓丧，说什么你想要的我都可以送给你，他可真是个不知天高地厚的小鬼。

因为他根本什么也没能为她做到。

艾伦心不在焉地跟着阿尔明来到城堡外，这节神奇动物保护课不幸地又要和斯莱特林一起上。三笠也来了，却站在离两个学院的人都很远的地方，他们朝她走过去，她就会往远处退，气得艾伦简直想冲过去揪住她的领子、手动把她脑子里那些奇怪的念头都倒出来——就在他伸手挽起袖子准备动手的时候，韩吉教授来了。

韩吉教授一如既往地活力充沛，她点了点人数，便兴致勃勃地向大家展示了本堂课的内容，不少人看到箱子里是喜欢金灿灿物件的嗅嗅之后，忍不住长舒一口气。

毕竟在经历过清洁火螃蟹、喂食毒角兽以及饲养毒蜘蛛等课程以后，这是难得不会自带威胁生命安全风险的课程。

“那我们两人一组，我在森林里埋了些金币，限时半个小时，找到最多金币的小组，可以获得奖励——”韩吉教授兴致高昂地宣布道。

“教授，是什么奖励？”

“是下次可以和我一起照顾火蜥蜴哦！”韩吉教授狡黠地眨眨眼。

“……”

没有人想要这样的奖励。

分组的时候，前面的人陆陆续续领到了自己的嗅嗅，韩吉教授看到站在队尾的三笠，招呼她道：“和往常一样，你还是和艾伦一组吧！”

她正要开口拒绝，艾伦立刻打断了她：“是的教授，谢谢教授，我们走了！”

他一手从韩吉那儿接过不住挣扎、四处张望的嗅嗅，一手拽过三笠的袖子，把她朝树林的方向拖去。

“感情可真好啊！”韩吉一边感叹道，一边冲着他们的背影大声叮嘱道，“不过千万不要走去禁林里太远哦！”

她话音没落，旁边传来一声惨叫，回头一看，原来有几个调皮捣蛋的家伙趁她不注意，将她自己私下饲养的火蜥蜴放出来了。火蜥蜴受到惊吓，噼里啪啦炸出一通火花，那几个手欠的家伙被烧得灰头土脸，还被咬了一口，正在地上哀嚎着打滚。

“梅林的胡子啊……”韩吉头疼地推了推眼镜，抽出魔杖变出一排担架把人都抬了起来，她一边操纵着担架快速向前推进，一边嘱咐剩下的同学：“你们继续，别走进禁林太远，我先送他们去佩特拉那里！”

已经踏入禁林的艾伦和三笠并不知道外面发生了什么，没走几步路，三笠就甩开他的手，停在原地不肯走了。

艾伦索性也停了下来：“我已经说过了吧？什么狗屁预言，根本不重要！”

明明心里不是这样想的，明明可以有更好、更婉转的说法，就像阿尔明会说的话那样，可他就总是做不到，每每出口，都是些尖锐又气人的话——“你能不能清醒一点？！”

他越说越气：“为了这种傻瓜才会信的东西疏远我们……你当我们是什么啊？！”

三笠的脸在黑色长袍的映衬下，显得格外没有血色，她发丝漆黑，瞳孔漆黑，像望不见尽头的枯井。她避开艾伦灼人的视线，压下眼皮：“我只是……不想再失去重要的人了。”

“因为艾伦你……对我很重要。”

艾伦被她直白了当的一句话说得愣在原地——他是个不善于表达自己感情的人，好像从记事开始，就没再对家人朋友提过“爱”、“喜欢”、“重要”这些字眼，它们好像都烫嘴，怎么都无法从口中发出。

反正不说他们也知道的吧？他总是这样想。

他愣着神，手上不禁一松，窝在他怀里东张西望的嗅嗅立刻跳了下来——一眨眼的功夫，就朝禁林深处窜得没影了。

“哎！你给我站住！”他这才回过神，本能地拔腿就追，三笠犹豫了一下，却也跟了上去。

越往禁林深处去，树木越茂密，地上甚至连像样的路也没有，嗅嗅踪影全无，艾伦一脚踩到横生的树枝，差点摔倒，三笠一把拉住他，轻声说：“小心。”

“你跟上来做什么？现在你又不要和我保持距离了？”他原本想说谢谢，最后却仍是说出了这种不像样的话来。

三笠没接话，只是说：“不能再往前走了，我们回去吧。”

“你在害怕什么？”艾伦没好气地回道，“我可不是胆小鬼。”

她没来得及回答，背后突然传来一阵窸窸窣窣的响动，来不及细想，本能就让她把艾伦朝一旁推去——果然下一秒，一道咒语打在他们方才站立的地方，地上的树枝顷刻碎成齑粉。

一个蓬头垢面、形容枯槁的人鬼魅般出现在他们身后，他手中拎着一根魔杖，阴森森地盯着他们。三笠不认得他，却有种本能的恐惧从心底升起、然后紧紧扼住她咽喉，一时呼吸都困难。

她没反应过来，艾伦却认出了那人，毕竟他曾经很多次盯着刊载他通缉令的报纸，发誓将来一定要把这样的混账全部送进阿兹卡班——那是当年杀死三笠父母、并用钻心咒折磨过她的食死徒！

“三笠！小心！”他一边大声喊道，一边快速抽出魔杖，“昏昏倒地！”

可对方只是随手一挡，就拦下他的魔咒，然后咧开嘴角，露出一口黄牙：“乳臭未干的小鬼，用昏迷咒就想对付我吗？”

他魔杖一挥，数条扭动的蛇缠成的绳索便将艾伦捆了个严严实实——他被甩到一旁，这才发现原来地上躺的不止他一个，前些日子找他麻烦的那几个斯莱特林在那人事不省地躺成一排，那食死徒阴笑着说：“我在这里埋伏了好几天……终于等来了几个误闯禁林的小鬼，弄到了魔杖，正发愁要怎么找到你，没想到你就自己送上门了——三笠·阿克曼，你还记得我吗？”

就算她的大脑不记得，本能却不会忘——骨骼被打烂重组的钝痛、内脏血管绞在一起的撕裂感、咒语停下间隙短暂的平静、和随即而来更漫长的折磨——钻心剜骨，曾在很长一段时间里，反复出现于她的每一个梦。

“你不记得我，也总该记得你父母死前的惨叫吧？”那人尖声大笑起来，“你父母都是蠢货，明明只要服从了黑魔王就不用死了。你也是个蠢货，我对你念钻心咒，你为什么不哭不喊？你要是早点求饶，我也不用折磨你那么久，也不会被你害得要进阿兹卡班……”

他越说越亢奋，音调越拔越高，明明当时只是个半人高都没有的小女孩，可不论他用几次钻心咒，怎么变本加厉地延长咒语时间，她小小的身体因为剧痛蜷缩在地上，翻滚、抽搐、无法自控地颤抖，可那双眼睛却黑得深不见底，没有一点光亮，而且从始至终，都没有发出一点声音。

“折磨不会出声的尸体，是没有快感的。”他阴笑着说，“我从被关进去的那天起，就做梦都想着，一定要听到你哭喊着求饶的声音——”

“这个男孩，是你的同学吧？不如我先杀掉他，再来慢慢陪你——”

他动作比言语更快，话没说完，魔杖已经直指艾伦，一道钻心咒就打了过去，艾伦顿时整个人在地上缩成一团——疼、太疼了、恨不得立刻死掉的疼。可他又听到刚才这个疯子的话，只是最初没忍住哼了一声，之后便也死死咬着牙不肯出声，钻心的剧痛里，他看到三笠眼睛里血丝密布，像是头杀红眼的野兽：“给我放开艾伦！”

“想让我放开他，除非杀了我——”

不等他说完，一道道攻击的魔咒就从她杖尖发出，目不暇接地扑向对方，魔咒碰撞出的火花四下飞溅，被击碎的树枝、碎石到处乱飞，场面乱作一团。

可三笠能力再突出，始终也是个尚未毕业的学生，食死徒可不会因为她没毕业就手下留情，于是她不仅要应对对方道道恶咒的攻击，还要分神防止他对艾伦他们下手——这样下来，到底还是落了下风。

她给对方造成不少没能致命的伤口，自己却也很是狼狈，四周已经没有可格挡的物件，盔甲咒可抵挡不了不可饶恕咒，眼看就要避无可避时——天色仿佛一瞬转暗，周遭温度骤降，空气里飘来腐烂的味道，她的四肢彷佛被灌了冰。

三笠强撑着用冰冷的手指攥住魔杖，咬着牙仍将它牢牢对准敌人——但似乎多此一举，因为对面的人突然面露惊恐，已经缩瑟着瘫倒在地。她一回头，看到身后密林中，幽幽伸出一只腐烂干枯的手。

一只、两只、三只……被活人气息吸引过来的摄魂怪在他们周围聚集，它们越靠越近，那地狱般的绝望像是盆冷水兜头向她浇下。她耳边开始回响起父亲倒下时身体砸向地面的闷响，母亲哭喊着要她快跑的声音，钻心咒落下时那撕心裂肺的疼……

她握着魔杖的手无力地垂下，头痛欲裂，呼吸困难，恍惚中，她看到摄魂怪摘下帽兜，给了那逃逸的囚徒应有的惩罚——吸取灵魂的致命之吻。然后，它们转过身，向着她的方向飘来，浮动的黑色斗篷仿佛已经触到她面颊，她无法动弹，心底如同一潭死水。

温暖、快乐与活力像是割开动脉后淌出的血液，以无法控制的流速，从她身体里飞快流走。

活着有什么意思？

她并不是什么特殊、重要的存在。她身世悲惨，但因为食死徒家破人亡的人还有许多，她的悲惨甚至并不独特。她天赋异禀，却也算不得什么百年不能一遇的魔法奇才，没有显露在某一特定领域独有的才能，更没能强大到保护身边的人不受任何伤害。

她的亲人都已不在这个世界，朋友也没有几个，艾伦虽然会和她待在一起，但也一定早就对她极不耐烦，其他同学说她孤僻、冷淡、根本不像一个格兰芬多。

这可真是个残酷的世界。

就这样吧。

她松开手中的魔杖，任由那些怪物越靠越近——就这样吧。

“三笠！！你在干什么！给我站起来啊！”

施咒者被夺去灵魂，魔法跟着一起失效，艾伦挣开身上的绳索，捡起自己的魔杖，就看到三笠被那些摄魂怪团团围住，而她明明拿着魔杖，却完全不打算反击，甚至一脸平静地仰着头、闭上眼睛，似乎在等着什么。

“站起来啊！反击啊！三笠！三笠！”他大声喊着她的名字，一边挥舞起自己的魔杖：“呼神护卫！呼神护卫！”

那几个被击昏的斯莱特林同学也醒了，一睁眼便看到一圈摄魂怪，顿时恨不得再重新晕过去。艾伦对着最近的那家伙踹了一脚：“别愣着了！快来帮忙！我们必须驱逐走这些怪物！不然大家都完了！”

危险面前，成见和矛盾暂时被搁置，几个人尽管站都站不稳，但还是挥舞起了魔杖，希望能驱逐走这些剥夺别人快乐的怪物——

可都不行，他们谁也没有召唤出守护神。

“守护神咒是非常强大、也是非常困难的魔咒……你们需要回想自己最快乐的记忆，然后同时念出咒语。”黑魔法防御术的课堂上，作为课外延展，利威尔教授曾向他们展示过守护神咒的使用方法。

“只有少数巫师可以成功召唤出守护神。能力不够的人无法使用，一生中没有快乐回忆的人也无法使用。”他说着，“不过，如果真的召唤不出守护神……希望你们的原因都是前者。”

大家在课堂上哄笑成一团，互相指着对方说“听见了吗，教授说你能力不够”。而在那节课上，尝试最成功的人，也不过是让魔杖喷出来一团银色的蒸汽，并不是守护神完整的形态。

他们三个坐在教室最后一排，艾伦努力回想着到底哪件事才能称得上是“最快乐”，却始终无果。阿尔明问三笠：“三笠的话，应该可以做到吧？”

黑发的少女想了想，却摇了摇头。

教授说，希望他们召唤不出守护神，都是因为能力不足，是因为他作为老师，不论能力如何，都希望学生可以快乐。

但三笠·阿克曼却是任何时候，都不会和“能力不足”扯上关系的。

四周越来越冷，艾伦感觉自己的手已经要握不住魔杖，也快要站不住，眼看那些怪物离三笠越来越近，他急得大声冲她喊：“三笠！你给我站起来！你就打算这么放弃了吗？三笠！”

“起来战斗啊！三笠！”

“三笠！”

好吵，是谁在喊她的名字？

是谁？艾伦吗？

三笠恍恍惚惚地想，那是什么时候的事？

她被格里沙从圣芒戈医院带回家，她家从前就住在离耶格尔家不远的地方，可相似的归途，却再也回不到同一个地方。那些熟悉的景色，全部都在提醒她，你回不去了，你没有家了。

可还有一段距离的时候，远远就望见路口站了个人，他人影小小，在那也不知道等了多久，看到他们过来，便冲他们挥手。

天气很冷，艾伦的脸在外面被冻得通红，他对格里沙抱怨道：“爸，你们好慢啊。”

她死里逃生，连带着看昔日玩伴的目光，都仍带着一丝尚未回神的木然与恍惚，可艾伦不在意，他不由分说地拉过她的手，说：“三笠，走吧，回家。”

她茫然地望着他，她要回去哪里呢？

艾伦用力握着她的手，握到她手指几乎有些痛，他用同样用力的口吻说：“回我们的家。”

那又是什么时候？

与耶格尔一家人一起度过的第一个圣诞节，他们倾尽心力，为她准备了好多礼物——她明明想笑，想大声说谢谢，像每个得到家人毫无保留的爱的小孩一样，向大家表达出自己的幸福。可她笑不出来，眼睛却很酸涩。

艾伦以为她什么都不喜欢，便拍着胸脯向她保证：你想要什么，我都可以送给你。

然后她哭了，却不是因为难过。

这样的回忆……她无法一一回想，因为实在是太多太多。

“三笠！起来战斗啊！”

“三笠！”

那个声音还在继续，她猛然睁开眼睛，艾伦仍然没能成功召唤出一个完整的守护神，可仍然不管不顾地向她奔来，哪怕面前是一整排阴森可怖的摄魂怪，他大声喊着她的名字，要她别放弃，去战斗，站起来。

隔着摄魂怪腐败破烂的躯体，她却仍能清楚望见那双绿色的眼睛，只是短短一眼，心中好像就能充满力量和勇气——

好像她可以所向披靡、无所不能，不管前面有多难的路要走。

“呼神护卫！”

她扬起的杖尖银光乍现，一只通体银白的冰原狼呼啸而出，它勇猛地扑向面前的怪物，用锋利的爪牙与那些来自黑暗的怪物搏斗。银色的光源源不断地溢出，周遭的黑暗越来越远，很快，天色逐渐亮起来——

黑暗被驱散了。

05\. 勇敢的心

三笠·阿克曼在校医室醒来，已经是两天后的傍晚。佩特拉看她苏醒，连忙过来问她：“怎么样？有没有觉得哪里不舒服？”

她摇摇头，反而因为很久没睡过这么安稳，精神比往常还好。

“那就好。再多休息一晚上吧，明天就可以正常回去上课了。”佩特拉说着，又将一瓶药水放在她床头，然后说，“这都是你的朋友送来的慰问品，你觉得无聊的话，可以起来看看。”

那天的意外随着韩吉教授的赶到而结束，那几个倒霉的斯莱特林同学幸好只是受到惊吓，被佩特拉一人灌了一瓶安神药水以后就又可以活蹦乱跳。只有她当时就失去意识，连着昏睡了两天。

床头堆满了各种各样的东西，一大包蛋奶小饼干、一大罐滋滋蜜蜂糖、还有一整盒手指饼和一罐南瓜汁，想必全是萨沙带来的，可能是怕她会饿死在校医室里。一束精致漂亮的花，应该是阿尔明摆在这里的，因为他总是最温柔又细心的那一个。甚至还有那几个斯莱特林同学送的一大包巧克力蛙及一张卡片，说是报答她顺带救他们一命，并保证之后都不会再找他们麻烦……还有一些没有署名的字条，展开后是一些道歉，说抱歉之前因为流言对她冷眼相待，并希望她能早日康复。

至此，因为占卜课上尼克教授的预言而引发的一连串事件，也算是落下帷幕。

可那些东西中，没有一件是来自艾伦。三笠心不在焉地打开装满美味蛋奶小饼干的盒子，却没什么吃东西的心情，也是，之前他们还在吵架，这一次情况又这样复杂，艾伦可能没这么快会消气吧。

她心里这样劝慰自己，却还是难免有几分失落，最后还是拉起被子蒙住头，就这么迷迷糊糊又睡着了。

再次醒来已经是深夜，校医室熄了灯，她翻了个身，却看到床边站着个人。

三笠吓了一跳，本能地伸手去摸枕头下的魔杖，但随即定睛一看：“艾伦……？”

她愣了一愣，然后就要坐起来，却被他一把按了回去：“你别动！”

他把她按下去还不够，又伸出一只手蒙住她眼睛：“也别看我。”

艾伦没有很用力，她只要抬起手就能挡开他，但她没有动，只是安静地躺在那里，在一片黑暗的视线中轻声问：“艾伦，怎么了？”

艾伦感觉到她长长的睫羽扫过他掌心，像是蝴蝶扇动的翅膀，温柔、缓和又让人心痒，他在床边跪下来，停了片刻，然后说：“对不起。”

三笠的手轻轻覆上他的，刚想说什么，却被艾伦打断：“你也不要说话！先听我说完！”

要知道他在来之前，就因为纠结，在格兰芬多公共休息室里绕了不知道多少圈，后来被让嘲笑说像拉磨的驴，气得跟他打了一架，便又溜达到走廊里去继续。他嘴里念念有辞，说我是应该先说对不起，还是说我错了？可是，这样难为情的话要怎么说出口？！而且，我到时候肯定又会说一些乱七八糟的话，然后把事情搞砸……

结果他自言自语的场面被韩吉教授撞个正着，她丝毫不顾及青少年别扭又敏感的心思，直白地把他的困扰大声讲了出来：“哦，原来你是在为不知如何向三笠说心里话而苦恼吗？年轻人的烦恼真是可爱啊！”

艾伦的脸涨得通红，但这还没完，韩吉教授不以为意地为他出谋划策：“不过，这有什么难！我那有吐真剂，只要一滴，就可以把你心里想的话全部告诉三笠——”

“谢谢您的好意但是真的不用了！”在一切变得更混乱前，他飞也似的逃离了韩吉教授的视野。

现在，他听到自己因为紧张和尴尬而显得干巴巴的声音：“因为如果你打断我、或者盯着我看，我可能就说不下去了……”

室内一时间安静下来，三笠配合地点点头，不再做声了。

艾伦磕磕绊绊地继续道：“不知道从什么时候开始，我们好像就一直会吵架，虽然大部分都是我挑起来的——不仅如此，我还和你说了很多过分的话……”

“这次尼克教授的预言，你跟妈妈说我要当傲罗，还有刚来霍格沃茨进行分院的时候……你知道那时候我为什么那么生气吗？”

这可真是很多年前的事了，但三笠仍然记忆犹新。因为那次艾伦真的是平白无故发了火，并且在开学之后的一个星期都没怎么和她说话——而起因只不过是她告诉他，自己对分院帽说，我想和艾伦在一起，请让我去格兰芬多。

“当时我和你说，我生气，是因为不喜欢你时时刻刻都要黏着我……”

是的，他当时就有这样说过，他说就算不是一个学院又怎样？一家人也不用一天24小时都要一起过吧？

阿尔明一如既往地在旁边劝阻，最后她只是很小声地说了一句，可是……我只是想和你在一起而已。

但后来，这件事就像他们许多次无疾而终的争吵一样，过了便翻篇，之后没再被提及过。

“那是骗你的。”艾伦低下头，他深吸一口气，“我会生气，是因为……”

“因为我相信，即使不用跟分院帽这样说，你也一定会被分到格兰芬多。”

“虽然我从来没有和你说过，但是三笠，从小时候起，我就一直这样觉得……你是我知道的，最勇敢的人。”

她战胜了许多成年巫师都无法忍受的恶咒，走出了家中巨变带来的阴霾并好好地生活着，每次遇到危险，她从来都不会考虑自己，总是想先保护他和阿尔明……

那些无中生有的流言蜚语，中伤的并不只有她，艾伦听到，甚至觉得更加气愤和难过：“你怎么可能会不是一个格兰芬多？”

三笠却在他掌心下小幅度地摇头：“不是的……我真的一点也不……”

“能直白说出心中所想，也要很大勇气才能做到，难道不是吗？”艾伦说，他回想起三笠对他说过的那些话，因为你是我重要的人，因为我不想失去你……

明明他也是这样想，可同样的话，他从来没有对她讲过，“这一点，我从来都没做到——我才是个胆小鬼。”

“对不起。”他低声说，“但是以后不会了。”

三笠咬着嘴唇，不住摇着头，艾伦感觉自己掌心有些潮湿，原来她哭了。

不管过去过久，他对她的眼泪仍是束手无策，仿佛一下又回到小时候，他没跟任何人说过这样的话，这样私密的事又不好去请教阿尔明，以至于现在心里非常没底，只能局促地问她：“喂……我都这么认真地道歉了，你不要哭啊。”

“难道……我是又说错什么了吗？不能吧，我觉得没有啊？”

他陷入深深的自我怀疑，不禁就松开捂住三笠双眼的手。夜色中，女孩黑色的眼睛因为泪水显得更外明亮，而她甚至顾不上擦眼泪，便伸出双臂搂住了他。

艾伦有些手足无措，几乎听得到自己如同擂鼓一样的心跳声，三笠将脸埋在他肩头，小声说：“你不用道歉，因为……我永远都不会和你生气。”

是的，她总是能这样直白又笃定地，说出一些让他脸红、震惊和不知所措的话来。

但是，就在刚才来的路上，他也已经下定决心了。

他以后也要勇敢起来，要把心里想的话，全部都告诉她。

“我也是。”夜色为他通红的面颊提供最好的庇护，艾伦听到自己因为紧张而显得紧绷的声音，但所幸的是，他还是鼓起勇气，将这些话讲完。

他也伸出双手去回抱她：“我也永远都不想失去你。”

“因为你也是我最重要的人。”

—The End—


End file.
